


Por una Cabeza

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Brutal Murder, F/M, First Dance, First Dates, First Love, Hate Crimes, Murder, New York City, Serial Killers, Tango
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: Cuando él la inclinó hacia atrás, sosteniendo firme tanto su mano como su espalda, Mimzy cerró los ojos ante la sensación de estar volando. Incluso olvidó que debía pesar demasiado para él y aun así no había hecho ningún quejido por eso.|| ° ALASTOR x MIMZY ° ||
Relationships: Alastor & Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Por una Cabeza

**Author's Note:**

> Hazbin Hotel © Vivienne "Vivziepop" Medrano.  
> Por una Cabeza (Fanfic) © Adilay Fanficker.  
> Por una cabeza (canción) © Carlos Gardel.  
> -  
> -  
> Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte. | Un poco de OOC. | Semi-UA (universo alterno). Humanos. Ubicado en el año 1936, varios años después de las fechas de muerte canónicas de Alastor (1933) y Mimzy (1920's).

* * *

—Estoy harto de tu comportamiento. Actúas como si nada estuviese a tu altura —replicó Michael a Mimzy mientras la música seguía y seguía dando vida a la velada, una a la que ella no quería asistir.

—Y tú actúas como si fueses más importante que yo. O mi dueño.

—Soy tu prometido —le espetó lo más bajo y discreto que pudo ya que estaban al final de las escaleras, con algunas personas alrededor.

Ante ese chiste, Mimzy hizo el sonido de una risa con los labios cerrados. Siendo lo más educada y femenina que pudo, contestó:

—Eso lo decidió mi madre, a quien técnicamente le pagaste dinero —dijo llevándose la copa de champagne a la boca—, pero tú no estás haciendo la gran cosa por conservar ese privilegio —entonces bebió elegantemente un sorbo.

—No hables como una prostituta. Tú ya eres mi mujer.

—Querido, una noche de sexo no me hace tu mujer… —se burló acabándose el champagne para verlo a los ojos—, te hizo mi hombre, y entre esas dos cosas, la diferencia es enorme. Ahora, invítame un baile o piérdete.

—Dije que nos vamos a casa.

Mimzy lo miró con desafío, incluso desde antes de independizarse de su familia y salir a Nueva York con tan solo 14 años, a buscar su fortuna, ella ya se había dispuesto a no dejarse manejar por un tipo como él. Había recorrido demasiados estados como para enterarse de los desafortunados destinos que les deparaban a las mujeres cuando se casaban, más si era por un compromiso arreglado.

Había que decir que su madre tuvo un buen ojo para buscarle un prometido a sus 27 años, Michael Armstrong de 34 años, para su edad era atractivo, era rubio, alto, de ascendencia francesa/americana y de buena posición económica, un prestamista ni más ni menos. Pero también era un perfecto imbécil, apostaba sin medidas, se emborrachaba casi todas las noches y no dejaba de molestarla con su peso. Qué si era muy gorda y debía ser más esbelta para agradarle, aun cuando él era el inexperto en la cama.

Pero últimamente a Michael también le gustaba de hacerla sentir como un trofeo, la presentaba ante sus conocidos como su mujer, la más grande cantante de jazz de estos últimos 3 años. A lo largo y ancho de Nueva York, no había discografía que no conociese a la gran y talentosa MIMZY. Sus obras, incluso sus composiciones no cantadas y vendidas a otros artistas, recorrían el país. Y a Michael le encantaban los beneficios de ello, incluso ya había pedido a los periódicos que se hicieran cambios en su nombre y se refirieran a ella como _Mimzy Armstrong_ , además de que, pensando que Mimzy no sabía nada; el bastardo estaban comenzando a planear cómo irse apoderando de sus propias ganancias.

Y todavía no se habían casado. Ni jamás lo harían.

Mimzy sólo esperaba el día de la boda para declarar ante dios y el mundo que no quería nada de él, y largarse del altar con la frente en alto, con los medios hablando de ello por días. Oh sí. Sólo una semana más para el gran día.

—Invítame a bailar… o lárgate solo —le espetó una vez más cerca de su cara. Pero dado a que Michael ya le había dicho su _última palabra_ , se quedó callado viéndola con rabia. Mimzy no planeaba rogarle—. Bien, entonces voy por otra copa —meneó la vacía alzando más su voz para que quien estuviese cerca la oyese—, ¿te apetece una copa más, _querido_?

No esperó respuesta, simplemente se fue sola al salón con un montón de gente que ella no conocía. Michael le había obligado a asistir a esta fiesta porque los anfitriones (un matrimonio) eran asociados suyos, y Mimzy estaba bastante segura que el muy cerdo estaba teniendo una aventura con la mujer. Michael tenía que pensar que Mimzy era muy estúpida para no darse cuenta del modo en que veía a Yolanda Smith.

Esta noche, ella apenas había completado la mitad de las partituras de su nueva canción cuando de pronto Michael llegó con todo su _poder masculino_ a decirle que en menos de media hora iban a salir. Ella casi le lanzó el candelabro de su mesa por interrumpirla, pero en vez de eso sonrió y dijo "por supuesto, _querid_ o", que si la mente de Mimzy hubiese podido traducirlo bien, sería más bien un "piérdete, perdedor".

Y aquí estaba, tratando de disfrutar de la música, la comida (en pequeñas raciones, por supuesto) y el champagne.

Cuando visualizó a uno de los mozos, le dio alcance. Mimzy pudo conseguir otra copa y sentir que estaba embriagándose al fin.

—¿Por qué tan seria, madame? —la voz del hombre le hizo verlo.

Ella apenas medía el 1.55cm y pesaba 66 kilos (o quizás más) por lo que la mayoría de hombres con los que trataba solían ser más altos y esbeltos que ella. Michael era un gigantón de 1.80. Y este tipo… bueno… ella le calculó 1.77 de alto, un poco fornido de los hombros. Aun así, hubo algo en él que le inspiró confianza.

¿Sería el alcohol? ¿O realmente le había parecido atractivo?

—No es de tu incumbencia —le espetó indignada—, lárgate.

—Lamento haberla molestado —Mimzy casi se sintió adormilada por ese tono de voz, suave pero masculino al mismo tiempo—. Es sólo que una mujer que es capaz de crear tan sublime arte, no debería dejar de sonreír.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le inquirió antes de que él se fuese.

—Usted es Mimzy, ¿no es así? —sonrió casi inocentemente. Sus ojos marrones protegidos por unos lentes redondos casi brillaron—. Sé que sería irrespetuoso de mi parte decirle esto, pero sus canciones son inspiradoras.

—Me conoces, escuchas mi música —quiso burlarse, en serio quiso, pero la fama todavía no se le subía a la cabeza. Al menos no cuando no estaba con Michael o sus estúpidos amigos.

—Cada vez que puedo, madame —hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza como si le reverenciara.

—¿Y la entiendes? —enderezando su espalda, Mimzy bebió arrogantemente de la copa de champagne.

¿En serio estaba conversando sobre su arte, con un mozo que quizás era sólo un infortunado fan que no tenía los recursos económicos suficientes para comprar un tocadiscos y escuchaba sus obras sólo por medio de la radio?

—Póngame a prueba —ese reto sonó tan sensual que la copa de Mimzy se resbaló un poco de sus dedos.

Pocos hombres en toda su vida, Mimzy había visto que se expresasen de ese modo. Tan elocuentes y seductores. Pero nunca con ella, a menos que quisieran algo como dinero o fama, en el caso de Michael, ambas cosas. De otro modo, ese tipo de caballeros; con más dinero y mejor ropa, por supuesto, siempre se acercaban con esos aires de conquista hacia otras mujeres, modelos, conocidas o amigas suyas.

Mimzy bebió todo el champagne de golpe y dejó la copa en la bandeja de él.

—Dime una cosa, mozo. ¿Bailas?

—¿Disculpe?

—Comienzo a pensar que mientes al decir que comprendes mi música, al tener que repetirte la misma pregunta.

—Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, madame. Pasamos de su música al baile.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —espetó—. ¿Qué tal si no quiero hablar de mi música pero sí bailar?

—Creí que estaba con su prometido.

Oh genial, ahora un sirviente iba a decirle con quién debía bailar aun cuando el cavernario idiota que la había arrastrado hasta acá se negaba a compartir una pieza con ella porque según él, todos los demás invitados iban todos a reírse de ellos. Sobre todo de ella, que no era una mujer alta y curvilínea a pesar de ser una talentosa rubia de ojos grises.

—Creí que hablaba con un mozo —se enojó—, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

—Debo servir a los invitados.

—Exacto, ¿y qué soy yo?

—Una invitada especial, madame.

—¿Y si yo te pediría una botella de champagne?

—Se la serviría de inmediato.

—¿Y si te pido bailes conmigo una pieza?

—Sus deseos son órdenes… pero su prometido…

Ella lo tomó del moño negro que adornaba su traje de mozo y lo acercó hacia ella.

—No, es, tu, maldito asunto —gruñó. Luego, Mimzy le quitó la bandeja con cuidado para no tirar ninguna copa y se la dejó sobre la mesa que estaba junto a ellos—. Ahora ven, y no me decepciones.

No esperó a que él, un tipo que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, le siguiera. Sabía que iba atrás de ella porque se lo había ordenado. Así que se acercó al líder del conjunto de cámara con varios músicos, que en este caso era uno de los violinistas. Luego de que los músicos se dieran un corto receso, ella le hizo una petición mientras los miembros estaban reagrupándose para continuar.

—¿Tienen la partitura de _Por una cabeza_?

—¿De Gardel? —ella asintió—. Por supuesto.

—Bien, quisiera que pudieran tocarla.

—Como usted desee, señora —luego se aseguró de que todos sus compañeros hayan captado la orden.

Fue cuando los violinistas acercaron sus arcos a las cuerdas y el pianista posara sus manos sobre el teclado, que ella se giró para asegurarse de él siguiese cerca. Por un segundo temió que el tipo se hubiese acobardado apenas dejó de verlo y la dejara sola en la pista.

Para su sorpresa, no sólo el mozo estaba viéndola justamente donde lo dejó. Ella, que estaba ahí parada donde en el centro de la habitación debajo el candelabro, también apreció que Michael se había aproximado junto al pequeño grupo de invitados que, curiosos, le dieron espacio a Mimzy pues aunque era una reconocida compositora y cantante, no había mostrado aun sus habilidades en el baile pues aun incluso antes de comprometerse, ella solía rechazar a los hombres le pedían una pieza.

A más de uno se le cayó la quijada al piso cuando vieron al mozo aproximarse hacia Mimzy y no su prometido, pero más fue el impacto cuando ella aceptó la mano del empleado y lo abrazó para empezar el baile con la canción que estaba siendo un gran éxito en el género del tango.

El corazón de Mimzy palpitó rápido cuando la mano derecha de él bajó lentamente hasta su cintura y comenzaba a guiarla hacia atrás, pegando más el cuerpo de ella al suyo, haciendo contacto visual. Como si ambos fuesen seres humanos y no personas divididas por las clases sociales.

Por alguna razón, Mimzy no se sentía inferior ni temerosa de que el mozo la guiase en el baile como lo haría cualquier otro hombre en su postura, pues sabía que él no estaba moviéndose para controlarla sino para bailar.

Ella se dejaba encaminar hacia atrás… hacia delante… de un lado al otro mientras la música hacia lo suyo.

No se pisaron una sola vez, no hubo error ni pasos dispares. Era como si lo hubiesen ensayado millones de veces y bailado otro millón. Los pasos de ambos eran complicados. Él sabía cuándo bajar su mano por su espalda y cuando subirla. En qué momento soltarla y en qué momento volver a unirse.

Y cuando él la inclinó hacia atrás, sosteniendo firme tanto su mano como su espalda, Mimzy cerró los ojos ante la sensación de estar volando. Incluso olvidó que debía pesar demasiado para él y aun así no había hecho ningún quejido por eso.

Como una soñadora que se veía con 20 kilos menos, Mimzy sonrió mientras era incorporada de nuevo, donde sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. La diferencia de estaturas tampoco supuso un gran problema, menos cuando Mimzy se dejó caer hacia adelante y él la atrapó con elegancia, sin mueca alguna por el esfuerzo de sostenerla, volviéndola a hacia atrás con lentitud. Debía ser un hombre muy fuerte, más de lo que aparentaba.

Mimzy casi sintió deseos de besarlo por el modo en que él la observaba. Lo había encontrado mirando sus labios, sus ojos y quién sabe cuántas partes de su _gordo_ cuerpo más.

Dieron un par de lentas vueltas, sus pies se juntaron en algunas ocasiones, sólo para sorprender con la sincronización al no chocar. Mimzy había aprendido a bailar gracias a que había tomado algunas lecciones privadas con un instructor, con el cual había perdido contacto debido a Michael y sus celos de imbécil. ¿Dónde habría aprendido este tipo? ¿Era realmente un mozo?

Después de casi cuatro lentos minutos, Mimzy y el mozo terminaron de danzar, ella sudaba de la frente pero internamente se sentía… dichosa. Complacida. Él por otro lado, apenas la soltó, hizo una reverencia típica de sirvientes y se marchó.

Mimzy estuvo a dos segundos de seguirlo cuando fue interceptada por Michael, que sin decirle nada, la sacó de la pista de baile; con la completa indiferencia del resto de los invitados que la veían con desaprobación, para llevarla afuera del edificio donde se hacia la fiesta.

Con el viento frío y la privación de la música, ella volvió a la realidad.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —gruñó cerca de la cara, mientras le apretaba de ambos brazos. Pegándola con rudeza a la pared que estaba en el callejón a un lado del edificio donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Igual a un animal que buscaba intimidar a su presa antes de comérsela.

—Bailando —respondió sin miedo—. Te lo dije, ¿o no? Quería bailar.

—¡¿Con un sirviente?! —la azotó de nuevo, esta vez, a Mimzy sí le dolió—. Tú no tienes que hablar, ni mucho menos bailar, con la servidumbre, ¡¿acaso no has visto el ridículo que me haces pasar?! No sólo tengo una prometida gorda, ¡sino una que no me respeta!

Entonces Michael cruzó una línea que hasta esta noche no se había atrevido. La soltó y le dio una bofetada que la tumbó al suelo. Mimzy sintió que su consciente fue puesto a dormir a pesar de que sus ojos se mantuvieron un poco abiertos y su cuerpo lo suficientemente libre para llevarse su mano a la cara donde fue atacada.

Punzaba con el infierno, y estaba sangrando por dentro debido a que uno de sus dientes había conectado con la piel, rasgándola por accidente. Ahora el sabor a metal le estaba regresando la sobriedad.

—¡¿Entendiste?! ¡Vas a obedecer…!

La voz de Michael fue interrumpida por un quejido doloroso que salió de su boca en vez del reclamo, cuando Mimzy se incorporó, sentada con la pared como respaldo; notó a Michael moviéndose erróneamente para intentar golpear algo a sus espaldas. El mozo de antes, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, los había seguido. Y no conforme con eso, había encajado un cuchillo en la espalda baja de Michael. El fijo de éste aún tenía bastante sangre cuando Michael cayó al piso bocarriba y el mozo se posó sobre él para proseguir a apuñarlo en el pecho varias veces.

Mimzy se quedó helada y no supo si eso que estaba presenciando era obra de su imaginación o una pesadilla.

Sea como sea, la respiración le faltaba y… a pesar de todo… sentía una profunda satisfacción ver a Michael muerto.

Luego de aproximadamente 12 estocadas, el mozo la volteó a ver con una sonrisa divertida y una mirada tan brillante como afilada.

—No te condenarás por haber acuchillado un cadáver —con sus manos ensangrentadas, le extendió el arma sosteniéndolo por el filo—. Inténtalo. Te prometo que te hará sentir mejor.

Cualquier otra persona habría gritado y salido corriendo. Dispuesto o dispuesta a llamar a la policía para notificar el crimen. Pero, completamente perdida en un mar de sensaciones, Mimzy tomó el mango, embarrándose con la sangre en Michael. El mozo se quitó de encima de él y su sonrisa se anchó todavía más mientras veía a Mimzy agachándose para proseguir a apuñalar más el pecho hasta hacer un picadillo.

Cuando Mimzy se cansó, miró hacia arriba notando cómo él se divertía viéndola desatar su ira contra el que había osado a tocarla y antes de eso, a colmar su paciencia con su superioridad y posesividad.

—Eres un asesino —dijo agitada, sudorosa y ensangrentada.

—Si crees que merezco castigo —alzó las manos de lado a lado—. Ya sabes dónde y cómo apuñalar.

Mimzy no tomó el cuchillo de regreso para ensartarlo en el pecho del asesino de su prometido, a quien odiaba más no deseaba su muerte, ella sólo se levantó, con la cabeza punzándole y la vista nublosa. Estaba hechizada por algo oscuro, algo que le hizo sentirse desahogada y… en paz.

Lentamente acercó sus manos al rostro masculino donde lo tomó, manchándole las mejillas dejando rastros de sangre, viendo sus labios.

—¿Quién eres? —susurró temblorosa, asustada, más no se apartó cuando él acercó su rostro hacia el suyo para susurrarle:

—Alastor.

Mirándolo a los ojos, ella replicó con cierta indignación:

—Mientes.

Alastor hizo un gesto de desinterés.

—Miento sobre muchas cosas —susurró sobre sus labios—, pero jamás podría mentirle a la musa que me inspira a destruir, moldear y transformar.

Entonces Mimzy saboreó el cielo, pero no uno lleno de luz y aroma a flores primaverales; sino un cielo relampagueante, gris, turbio y lleno de secretos. Con un perfume a sangre que invitaba a ser agresiva. Y lo fue. Mimzy subió sus manos a la cabeza de él, apretando el cabello desde la raíz con todas sus fuerzas. Él por su lado llevó sus manos a su espalda y con las uñas cortas la apretó contra de sí mismo.

Al separarse, Mimzy selló su destino, pues decidió irse con él a un camino oscuro como peligroso donde serían buscados hasta por debajo de las rocas debido a que a la policía no le costó mucho sospechar primero de ella por el asesinato de Michael Armstrong, luego del mozo que había bailado con ella momentos antes, quien para trabajar ahí se hizo llamar Alex Williams pero luego se descubrió que _Alex_ no existía y seguramente él era el asesino que la policía había estado buscando desde New Orleans.

A Mimzy no le importó. Sólo se fue con él. Y desde entonces, todas y cada una de las melodías que compusiese, serían sólo para _Alastor_.

**—FIN—**

**Author's Note:**

> Quisiera decir que algo parecido fue lo que ocurrió entre Mimzy y Alastor, pero no estoy nada segura del pasado de ambos así que sólo me queda imaginaerlos. Ojalá pronto se muestre esta parte tan importante, como para él como para ella. Y por otro lado, espero hayan tenido la oportunidad de escuchar la canción ya que fue esa la que me inspiró a escribir este fic, tanto si quieren oírla con letra como sin ella. A mí me fascina además de que para bailar es impresionante.
> 
> Por otro ladoooo, seguro habrán notado que Mimzy tiene ideas muy "futuristas" con respecto a los matrimonios y a la "postura" de la mujer común en la sociedad de entonces. Bueno, eso fue como un plus en la historia. Espero no les haya incomodado a la hora de leer.
> 
> En fin, no los retengo más.
> 
> Ojalá les haya gustado y gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo fic.
> 
> Reviews?
> 
> Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: "Adilay Ackatery" (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más.


End file.
